Avatar: The Last Airbender SPOOF
by Boomerang Fish
Summary: Kind of on hiatus. In fact, it's pretty much discontinued so I can focus on my other stuff.
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Ok, so this is the Spoofed Version of Season One of Avatar the Last Airbender. I edited out some really pointless scenes, and added some really weird stuff, so, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. DiMartino and Koneitzko do, and boy do I wish I were them.**

**

* * *

Avatar Season 1 Spoof **

Will it be funny?

I will certainly try. But it depends on your sense of humor

Will it be strange?

WILL IT BE STRANGE???! OF COURSE!

Should I get popcorn?

And candy and soda! Concession stand is down the hall to the left.

* * *

Book One: Water 

Chapter One: The Boy in the Iceberg

Me: -reading from script- Earth, Air, Water, Fire…This opening sequence is too long.

The basic idea is everyone's in the middle of a war and the only one who can stop it is the Avatar. The Earth Kingdom is fighting against the Fire Nation led by the incredibly awesome and cool and buff and muscular and perfect Fire Lo---HEY!! WHO EDITED THIS SCRIPT???!!!

Ozai: Meee… BUT I AM BUFF!

Azula: No you're not. You're wearing an Inflato-Suit.

Ozai: I am NOT!

Katara: -sticks him with a pin- hehe I always wanted to do that.

Inflato-Suit: -deflates-

Azula: SEEE! I told you so! Come on dad… -drags him off stage-

Me: Can we _please_ get on with this? …. OK. The setting is the South Pole with two kids in a kayak…

Sokka: CAPTAIN! ICEBERG AHEAD!

Katara: -facepalm- -hits him with a fish-

Sokka: Eww gross! A fish!

Katara: -smirks-

Kayak: -steers itself into a rip current- HAHA SUCKERS!!!

Katara and Sokka: AAAAHHHH!

Sokka: TITANIC! EMERGENCY! GUYS WITH PONYTAIL-TOPKNOTS FIRST!

_A few seconds later they are stranded on a floating piece of ice_

Sokka: great. Can't you use you magic to get us out of here?

Me: of course she can't. That would mess up the entire story.

Sokka: Can YOU get us out of here?

Me: nooo… technically I don't exist in this world. –presses button on virtual reality remote- OFF TO HOGWARTS!

Katara: WILL YOU SHUT UP!-throws a hissy fit and accidentally cracks the big piece of ice behind her-

_A large chunk of ice falls off and reveals a hemispherical glowing iceberg._

Sokka: Pretty lights…

Katara:-points to big, hemispherical glowing iceberg- Hey, what's that.

_Because _obviously_ their piece of ice is drifting right towards it. _

Katara: Hey! There's a guy in there! And a big furry thing!

Me: APPA!!!!

Sokka: What are _you_ doing back? -looks at script- of course there is. The episode we're spoofing is called "the boy in the iceberg".

Katara: we've got to get him out of there!

Sokka: how smart. Release a weird guy in a glowing iceberg with a giant furry monster.

Sulley: I take offense to that.

Sokka: why can't we just go home?

Me: -glares at him-

Sokka: oh riiiight… because _that_ would mess up the _entire _story.

Me: are you mocking me?

Sokka: what if I AM???

Me: Wanna MESS???

Sokka: It's go time.

Katara: -steals his boomerang and starts whacking at the iceberg-

Jet of steam: -shoots out and hits Sokka- Ha ha!

Katara: -whacks iceberg with Sokka's club-

Iceberg: -Breaks apart-

Aang: -staggers out- braiiins…

Me: o-kaaay… RETAKE SCENE!

Aang: -staggers out and falls into Katara's arms-

Katara: JEEZ! You need to eat less!

Aang: I'm not fat!

Me: He-looo, you're supposed to be unconscious.

Aang: well I'm supposed to wake up now. –wakes up- where am I?

Sokka: how cliché

Aang: I've only been asleep for a few days…why's it all snowy? HEY! SNOW! WANNA GO PENGUIN SLEDDING?

Katara: Uh…okaaaaay…

Aang: WAIT! Appa! –jumps up and runs to where Appa is- This is my pet flying bison, Appa.

Me: Awww, he's so fuzzy…

Sokka: a _flying bison?_ Bison will fly at the same time pigs do.

Pig: -flies by-

Sokka: WTF was that?

Katara: _that_ was something I'm going to laugh in your face about when we get home.

Appa: -sneezes on Sokka-

Sokka: -covered in bison snot- EWWWWW!

_But when the iceberg cracked, a jet of blue light shot into the air. And someone else has seen it…DUN DUN DUNNNNN…_

Prince Zuko: Don't I look sexy with my armor and scar and awesome topknot and this serious look on my face-(pasted with a snowball)-HEY!

Nelson: Ha Ha!

Zuko: forgetting that… That light came from an otherworldly source! It MUST be the Avatar!

Uncle Iroh: or it's just the celestial lights.

Sokka: oooh, pretty lights…

Zuko: how did you get here! Go away!

Sokka: sowwy…

Iroh: have a cup of calming jasmine tea.

Zuko: I already had a cup of caffeinated tea!

Iroh: I can see that…

Zuko: Helmsman! Head a course for the light!

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN…-

_Back at the weird glowing iceberg thing… _

Aang: -sneezes- -flies backward-

Katara: You're an Airbender!

Sokka: are we having a lot of sneezing going on here or what?

Me: you're disrupting the flow of the story.

Zuko: what-EVER.

Sokka: our kayak's smashed… how are we going to get home?

Aang: Appa can fly us there.

Sokka: HEY LOOK! CABLES!

Me: Shut up you!

Everyone: -gets on Appa-

Aang: Yip yip!

Appa:-jumps up and lands in the water- CANNONBALL! –starts swimming for the village-

Sokka: told ya so…

Katara: Shut up you!

Aang: why… is…Appa…taking…so…long…-falls asleep-.

_Aang dreams about how he was caught in the iceberg and awakens at the village_

Katara: -introducing Aang- okay everyone this is Aang, an Airbender.

Random person in crowd: Aren't Airbenders extinct like dinosaurs?

Dinosaur: -runs by- I'M NOT DEAD JUST YET!! –pasted with a snowball- -sued by P!nk-

Nelson: Ha ha!

Villagers: -welcome Aang. He is instantly popular with the little kids-

-and we skip a bunch of really pointless scenes showing how Aang makes friends with the villagers, and steals Sokka's little army of preschoolers. Because Sokka's no fun. So anyway they're penguin sledding now-

Aang: wait we shouldn't have skipped those scenes.

Director-Sergeant-Guy: yes we should have soldier. They were pointless. We need to get to the good stuff.

Katara: like jumping on penguins' backs and riding 'em down a hill!

Steve Irwin: crikey mate!

Aang: aren't you dead.

Steve Irwin: Yup.

Katara?

Aang: ok then. Let's get to the penguins.

-walks into the middle of a bunch of penguins-

Aang: Hey penguins! Who wants the honor of giving wonderful bald me a ride?

Penguins: FU. –waddle away-

Aang: Katara? Little help here?

Katara: You teach me Waterbending, I teach you to catch penguins. Deal…or no deal.

Aang: But I'm an Airbender!

Katara: right.

Aang: Why don't you go to the North Pole? There's a Water Tribe up there.

Katara: But we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time.

Aang: well, I have a flying bison. I'll take you there; just teach me how to catch a penguin.

Katara: Ok. Observe the master. –throws Aang a fish-

Aang: Oh yuuuuuck! Anchovy! –but even though anchovies are eww gross disgusting, he is surrounded by hungry penguins- NOW you come to your senses!

-Aang and Katara penguin sled to an ice bank. They're having fun, then Aang sees a ship trapped in the ice bank-

Aang: what's that?

Katara: that's a Fire Navy ship and a bad memory for my people.

Aang: back up. Fire Navy? But I have friends in the Fire Nation!

Katara: there's been a war for 100 years.

Aang: 100 years? Do I look like a 112 year old man to you?

Zuko: yes.

Me: -hits him on the head and drags him off-

-Aang goes into the ship, Katara reluctantly following-

Aang: 100 years…

-not looking where he's going he springs a booby trap-

Katara: I _told_ you it was booby trapped.

Aang: no you didn't.

Katara: I didn't? Oh yeah…

-arguing about whether Katara warned Aang they get trapped in the bridge-

Flare: -gets launched- Zeeky Boogy Doog! –a splodes-

Aang: let's go! –picks up Katara and using Airbending gets them out of the ship-

-Zuko has seen the flare and Aang and Katara escaping the ship-

Zuko: The last Airbender…the Avatar. –sees village- and his hiding place.

Random Dude: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN

Zuko: will you cut that out!

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**If people like it I'll continue! **


	2. The Avatar Returns

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, why would I be spoofing it on a fan fiction site?

* * *

Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

_The screen opens on an old black and white movie. _

_DENTIST BY DAY_

_A __**BOOMERANG FISH PICTURES **__film_

_Starring -------------_

_-__**please excuse us while the operator changes reels- **_

_And now for something completely different…_

_Aang and Katara are walking back to the village._

Children: Yay! Aang's back!

Sokka: You ARE a spy! That was a signal.

Katara: Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident.

Aang: I set off a booby trap on that ship. By accident.

Zuko: Stupid.

Wombats: -attack him-

Gran Gran: Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger! FINLAND!

Random Guy: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!

Aang: Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. –holds Big Ball of Guilt- I TAKE THE GUILT!

Sokka: Told ya. Katara I told you he was a spy!

Gran Gran: For Finland?

Katara: Shut. Up. Sokka.

Sokka: I want my twenty bucks! Oh yeah, and the foreigner is banished from our village.

Katara: Who died and made YOU chief?

Sokka: I promised dad I'd protect you from people like him. Oh, hi Azula. Come right in.

Gran Gran: -forehead smack-

Katara : Aang is not our enemy! Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun.

Sokka: Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun!

Aang : Check this out. –throws balloon at Azula-

Azula: It buuuuuuuuuuuurns…aaaaaagh the pain…

Sokka: As funny as that is…get out of our village. Now!

Katara: Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this.

Gran Gran: What's your name again? Oh yes. It's Norway. Come to Kenya.

Katara: ARGH! Then I'm banished too! C'mon, Aang, let's go.

Sokka : Where do you think you're going?

Katara: The North Pole! I'm going to tell Santa to give you COAL!

Sokka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why ME?!?!?!

Sokka: Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?

Zuko: -hums Jeopardy music-

Sokka: Aren't you supposed to be getting your armor on?

Zuko: Oh. Right.

Sokka: And weren't you attacked by wombats?

Wombats: -bare teeth-

Zuko: -runs-

Aang: Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family.

Katara: So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?

Azula: I'M GOING TO JUMP IN AND COMPLETELY RUIN THE MOMENT MUAHHAHAHAHA!

Aang: -throws brick with FUN written on it at Azula- Thanks for penguin sledding with me.

Katara: Where will you go?

Aang Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that.

Azula: You slob. –brick'd-

Aang: It was nice meeting everyone.

Sokka: Let's see Mr. Snot fly NOW.

Appa: -sneezes on Sokka-

Aang: Yip yip!

Appa: -does nothing-

Sokka: I thought so. Katara, you owe me twenty bucks.

Katara: I never bet you!

Sokka: Riiiiiiiiiiight.

Little Girl: I'll miss you Aang!

Zuko: (singing) Secret love…-wombat'd -

Aang: Come on, boy.

Appa: -walks away-

Gran Gran: Norway, it's ok. We all have boy trouble.

Katara: MY NAME ISN'T NORWAY! NORWAY IS A COUNTRY!

Sokka: -to little kids- All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!

Random Dude: dun dun dunnnnnnn.

Zuko: -hefts wombat-

Random Dude: -runs-

Sokka: Zuko. For the last time, GET BACK TO YOUR SHIP!

Little Boy: Sokka, I gotta pee!

Sokka: And no potty breaks!

_

* * *

_

Appa: Moo.

Aang: I liked her too. Wait a sec…-sees NOT STEALTHY Fire Navy ship headed for the village-

Fire Navy Ship: I so stealthy.

Aang: The village! Appa, wait here!

_Meanwhile on Zuko's ship he's FINALLY getting his armor on. _

Fire Navy ship: -smashes into wall around village…and Sokka's watchtower- Bwahahaha!

Sokka: Oh man!

Fire Navy ship: -appears in front of Sokka-

Sokka: Oh #!$

Katara: Sokka, get out of the way!

_The bow of the ship opens and Zuko and soldiers appear in a cloud of fog_

Guy with fog machine: I always wanted to do this!

Zuko: Where are you hiding him?

Zuko: 112 years old, Master of all Elements? Kind of hard to miss, y'know?

Zuko: I know you're hiding him!

Gran Gran: Maybe he's in Finland.

Katara: -facepalm-

Sokka: -charges at Zuko-

Little Boy: Show no fear! –throws Sokka a spear-

_Sokka attacks but gets totally owned by Zuko, who whacks him on the head with the spear. _

Zuko: OH yeah! Don't mess wit da topknot! –boomerang'd- OW! Argh WTF man!

Aang: -appears to DA DA DAAAAAAA sound effect- Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.

Bullwinkle: In the "ta-da" nick of time.

Sokka: Aang we don't need your help. I'm totally owning Zuko.

Katara: Ha.

Sokka: You're VERY supportive

Katara: I know.

_Zuko's men attack but Aang OWNS them all with Airbending. _

Aang: Looking for me?

Zuko : You're the airbender? You're the Aang: -protects himself but some fire gets near the villagers-Avatar?

Katara and Sokka: W. T. F.

Zuko: I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!

Aang: Well, you're just a teenager.

Zuko: I don't act like one. OMG ACNE! I'm UGLY! You…gave…me…ACNE!

Aang: Lame. Soooooooooo lame.

Zuko: -firebends at him- Now to deal with this acne…

Aang: If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?

Zuko: -is wearing paper bag over head- Yep.

Katara: No, Aang! Don't do this!

Gran Gran: Have fun in Finland!

Aang: Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay. –boards ship-

Zuko: Head a course to the Fire Nation. I'm going to Rite Aid. THEN I'm going home.

Gran Gran: No you're not, you're going to Finland. You are SO going to Finland.

Zuko: By the way that was a great line before the commercials. Take note of that. I totally OWN!

Azula: You do not.

Zuko: Well you aren't even IN this season!

Azula: Whatev.

* * *

Katara: We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him.

Sokka: Katara, I—

Katara: Sokka, he's ON OUR SIDE!

Sokka: Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?

Katara: Wow, talk about a change of heart.

Sokka: Happy Birthday. Now tell Santa that I've been good and should get a Wii.

Katara: You believed that?!

Santa Claus: I'm afraid there are no Wiis in this world.

Sokka: Damn you Nintendo!

Sokka: Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend.

Katara: He's not my—

Sokka: You can't hide what's inside.

Gran Gran : What do you two think you're doing?

Sokka: Um…going to Finland?

Gran Gran: You'll need these. –gives them their stuff-You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister.

Ozai: I'M GOING TO JUMP IN AND TOTALLY RUIN THE MOMENT! –jumps in wearing a banana costume- PEANUT BUTTER JELLY PENUT BUTTER JELLY

Gran Gran: GO TO FINLAND!

Ozai: You can't make meee…

Gran Gran: Don't make me get the FUN bricks.

SpongeBob and Plankton: F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for ukulele…

Sokka: Uh, Gran Gran, I can't –gasp- breathe.

Gran Gran: ok, I'll let you go. Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his.

Katara : I thought you were senile and obsessed with Finland. No offense Sokka but we aren't gonna catch them in the canoe.

Sokka: But I have… COMCAST HIGH SPEED!

Katara: Let's just get Appa.

Sokka: You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?

Katara: Yeeup.

* * *

Zuko: This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters.

Iroh: -to guard- Hey, you mind taking this staff to his quarters for me.

Aang: You guys never fought an Airbender before. I could own you both with both hands tied behind my back.

Guard: Shut up.

Aang: Wanna bet?

Guard: Yep.

Aang: 1 bazillion dollars.

Guard: It's on.

Aang: Ready to lose some money?

_And just like he said, Aang escapes using Airbending with both hands tied behind his back._

Other Guard: The Avatar has escaped!

Guard: No friggin duh.

Aang: Ha ha! You owe me one bazillion dollars!

* * *

Appa: -is swimming-

Sokka : Go. Fly. Soar.

Katara: Appa, come on. Aang needs your help.

Sokka: Up. Ascend. Elevate.

Katara: Sokka doesn't believe in you, but I do. Do you want to prove him wrong?

Appa: moo.

Sokka: What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo?

Gran Gran: Finland?

Sokka: Uh... yip yip?

Appa: MOOO! –flies-

Katara : You did it, Sokka!

Sokka: He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's—!

Katara: Say it. Say I was right.

Sokka: I mean, big deal, he's flying.

* * *

Aang: -runs down the hall using his Comcast High Speed- Suckers! I own you all! – bumps right into Fire Nation soldiers- Crap. –easily gets away by running up the walls-

Aang: You can't get meee! –meets another guard. Are you seeing a pattern in this?- –jumps over guard's head in SLO MO!- Matrix! –cuts bonds on guard's helmet horn-

_Then he runs into the creepy lawyer robot dudes from Matrix. _

Smith: You cannot escape the lawyerishness.

Aang: O-kaaaaay…

Smith: WE WILL SUE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Aang tries opening many different doors and sees Iroh sleeping_

Aang (_whispering_): Sorry...

Aang: -goes into Zuko's room- My staff! And I'm going in even though Zuko is OBVIOUSLY hiding in there!

_And sure enough…_

Zuko: -is in Rite Aid frantically looking for acne cream-

Director: -coughs-

Zuko: Oh. -runs back to his ship- Looks like I underestimated you.

Random Dude: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN

Aang and Zuko: Shut up already!

_They fight and Aang protects himself with Airbending. He dodges all Zuko's attacks and tangles him up in a tapestry. Zuko gets out and Aang totally owns him with a mattress and escapes. _

Zuko: How do you own someone with a mattress?

Aang: Like this –owns him with a mattress-

_Aang leaves the ship and takes flight on his glider but Zuko grabs his foot._

Zuko: -to random dude- Do not say Dun Dun Dunnnn.

Random Dude: Damn.

_Aang falls and he and Zuko prepare to fight again. _

Zuko: What is that?

Aang: Appa!

Zuko: It looks like a flying mutant beaver-cow on steroids.

Sokka: Nooooo…

_Aang evades Zuko's fireballs but is pushed overboard._

Random Dude: DUN DUN DUNNN!

Katara: Aang! No!

Sokka: Time to break out the FUN bricks.

_Aang is sinking._

Katara: Aang! Aang! AANG!

_Aang enters the Avatar state and rides a waterspout up to the surface. He uses his Avatar powers to totally own the Fire Navy people HA HA HA! _

Katara : Did you see what he just did?

Sokka: OWNAGE!

_Aang is on the foredeck dizzy after leaving the Avatar state. _

Katara: Aang! Are you okay?

Aang : Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming.

Sokka:. –tosses FUN bricks aside- Guess I don't need these.

Aang: I dropped my staff.

Sokka: Got it!

_Sokka runs to pick up the staff and sees Zuko hanging onto the other end._

Random Dude: du-

Sokka: NO.

_He bops Zuko on the head with the staff and Zuko falls into the water. _

Sokka: Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!

Gran Gran: AND FINLAND!

_The guards Aang owned prepare to attack and Katara tries to water whip them but freezes Sokka's feet. _

Sokka: Katara!

_Sokka tries to free himself with the boomerang while Katara succeeds in freezing the guards. _

Katara: Hurry up, Sokka!

Sokka: I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic. –frees himself and gets on Appa-

Sokka: Yip yip!

Appa: Moo. –takes off-

Iroh : -wakes up- Zuko, stop making so much noise!

_Appa flies away as Iroh helps Zuko onto the ship. _

Zuko: Shoot them down!

Guard: -gets out Uzi-

Zuko: With firebending you dolt.

_They launch a bolt of fire at Appa but Aang knocks it aside and buries the front of the ship in _

_ice. _

Iroh: Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid.

Ozai: -chased by preschoolers- Help! HELP!

Preschoolers: Make him watch Barney!

Zuko: 0.o

* * *

Katara: How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

Aang: I don't know. I just sort of... did it.

Sokka: Wow. Nice explanation. Use those strong verbs Aang!

General Fong: -whispering- Avatar State…Avatar State…

Sokka: Wha…you aren't even IN this season!

Katara: Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?

Aang: Because... I never wanted to be.

Random Dude: DUN DUN DU- -boomerang'd- -waterbend'd- wombat'd-

Katara: But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war.

Gran Gran: So has Finland. Don't foget Finland!

Aang: And how am I going to do that?

Katara: According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?

Aang: That's what the monks told me.

Katara: Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending.

Aang: We can learn it together!

Katara: And Sokka, I'm sure you can kick some Fire Nation ass along the way.

Sokka: WOOT!

Katara: Then we're in this together.

High School Musical people: -singing- We're all in this together…

Sokka: Argh.

Aang: All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to here, here, and here.

Katara: What's there?

Aang: Here we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!

Llama: Here's a llama there's a llama!

Appa: And another little llama!

Sokka: Did he just talk?

Appa: That neeeeeeeeever happened.

Aang: And then we'll go to Finland.

Gran Gran: FINLAND!

And as they fly off into the sunset, someone begins to sing "Fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama llama duck!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
